


The Untold Stories of Ariana Dumbledore

by The_Dark_Kunoichi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aberforth being a Good Brother, Angst, Apathetic Ariana, Canonical Character Death, Catatonic Ariana, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Violence, Swearing, Tragedy, Violent Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Kunoichi/pseuds/The_Dark_Kunoichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Albus and Aberforth could still remember how Ariana had been before the accident, and it pains them to see their dear younger sister a mere shell now of who she used to be. She could've been destined for great things... she could've been much, much more. But no, her life had to stop at the tender age of six. </p><p>-Her short life through the eyes of the remaining Dumbledores.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Y-you're going to do _what?!_ Are you mad?!"

_Why is it so loud… Who's talking..?_

"I told you, we're going to find the Hallows Aberforth…"

"Are you delusional? Those are just children's stories! They don't _mean_ anything!"

" _That_ is where you're wrong. The Hallows are more than just children's stories. Though I wouldn't waste my breath explaining it to your goat-loving mind."

"Please Aberforth, try to understand."

"I will _never_ understand your far-fetched ambitions! It's a wonder you're not sorted into Slytherin Albus, with that amount of ambitiousness, you're just a slimy _snake_ hiding in the lion's den!"

"How dare you speak to your own brother that way! You're a disgrace to the Dumbledores, no wonder people hate you so much!"

" _Stop_ Gellert. Aberforth, listen to me. It's absolutely necessary to find the Hallows. It's the only way to make the world safe for people like Ariana. And we're the only people who could do it."

_Ariana? Does he mean... me?_

"Oh, so now you're telling me that Ariana is not a normal person? That she's abnormal? A freak? That she's not the _perfect little sister_ that you've always dreamed of?!"

"Stop twisting my words, you know what I meant!"

"No, I don't know! As you say, I'm dim right? I'm a berk. An idiot! How could I possibly understand that you're leaving us to find imaginary objects that are given by frigging Death itself to save this world of the kinds of Muggles that harmed Ariana, thus making the world a ' _better_ ' place in your opinion! Yes, I'm the bloody idiot in this family. That's why I'm also going to Hogwarts right? To save my _goat-loving_ mind from rotting! Well, here's some news for you dear brother. I. Don't. CARE! If you want to go, then go! But you can't stop me from staying here and taking care of Ariana and being the brother that she needs. And you tell me _I'm_ the wayward one!" He scoffed. "You know what? Go. Only come back once you figure out that your beloved _friend_ twisted your oh-so-genius brain against your family. Come back once you can finally talk _sense_ to me."

_What did he mean by that? This is all so confusing..._

"You can't do that! You have to finish your education. It's what mother and father would've wanted!"

"No! They would've wanted us to take care of Ariana! And if I were to continue my education like you _so_ wanted, then what about Ariana? Our helpless sister!"

"She _is_ the reason why we're doing this, you blubbering idiot. Haven't you been listening?! It's for your sister. She will never have to hide from the world again!"

"Cut the crap you git! Albus, can't you see that you're just going to go off to follow impossible dreams and chasing fantasies? But this is real life! Ariana _needs_ us!"

"But what I'm about to do is going to benefit Ariana in the future as well!"

"In the fricking _future_! Not bloody _now_! What happens when Ariana sends out magical backlashes again!? No one is going to bloody benefit from what you're going to do at all if Ariana and I are _dead!_ "

"That's not going to happen because I'm gonna take her with me."

...

"W-what?! YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE HER _WITH_ YOU?! Have you lost your _goddamn_ mind?! What the bloody hell are you _thinking?!_ Ariana couldn't survive a day out of this damn house! And if she can, your _friend_ would pretty much kill her anyway!"

"Watch your tongue, boy! You know nothing of what we're going to do! You cannot withhold us both on our quest!"

_Please… stop. My head hurts…_

"Aberforth, stop this. You can't do anything. We'll leave tomorrow morning, and _you're_ going to continue your Hogwarts education."

"THAT'S IT! You've gone mad! And that _bastard_ is insane! Damn it, _I'M GONNA KILL YOU GRINDELWALD!_ "

_No... no… stop.. please…! Albus… Aberforth!_

**"CRUCIO!"**


	2. Ariana's Sixth Birthday

Ariana gasped and shot straight out of bed. Her heart was pounding madly, and her breaths were short and quick. She knew she just had a nightmare, and it was so terrifying. But the problem is, she couldn't remember. What _had_ it been just now?

She hugged her knees and rocked herself slowly, wanting to remember the nightmare she felt was important and trying to forget it also. After all, who wants to remember a bad dream anyway?

A cool draft of wind suddenly blew around her room through the half-open window. Suddenly, Ariana heard the faint rustling of paper and she turned her head to see the calendar. Her eyes suddenly zeroed in on one particular date that was encircled a dozen times by red ink…

Her… birthday…

HER _BIRTHDAY?!_

**~oOo~**

Loud thumps and crashes were heard upstairs as Ariana hurried to get dressed. She quickly tugged on a light blue dress and straightened her blonde locks. She was just putting on her shoes when she saw something that made her face brighten considerably. A butterfly! And a purple one at that, a really rare color. She watched as it flew through her open window and explored her room. She sat stiff and watched it with bated breath. She waited until it touches down on her bed before scooping it up lovingly. The butterfly didn't move nor fly an inch.

Ariana smiled, butterflies always liked her best. Much like how goats have a natural affinity to her older brother, Aberforth. Albus, on the other hand, have an affinity and a real loving relationship with his pet books.

The thought made her giggle.

Her sudden movement suddenly jostled the butterfly and it flew away in a hurry. Ariana didn't hold it against it, butterflies are fragile beings after all. Just the smallest things can lead to unthinkable damage.

Suddenly, she was reminded of her nightmare.

She shook her head wildly. No, it was _not_ the time to worry about such things. It's her birthday! She should be happy! Her family should be happy!

Speaking of her family…

She slowly opened the door and tiptoed to Aberforth's room, which is just right next to hers. She peeped in and, to her disappointment, it's empty. Pouting, she did the same to Albus' room…

Empty as well.

But instead of being sad, it only made her excitement grow. If her family is awake this early, it could mean there would be a surprise waiting for her downstairs!

With the thought in mind, she barreled down the stairs and almost tripped a few times in her haste. She reached the bottom and found the living room empty as well. Not to be discouraged, she hurried her way to the kitchen…

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"**

Ariana grinned in delight as she observed her family clad in party hats while holding balloons. She knew it.

"Shall we open your presents now?" Percival Dumbledore asked her gently and she quickly nodded. "Yes please!"

Her father laughed and ruffled her hair affectionately as he made a box with colorful wrappings appear out of thin air with a _pop!_ She giggled when she saw that. She wouldn't stop admiring all the magic her family is doing. She couldn't wait to do it herself!

Her brothers brought out their gifts the normal way because they still could not control their magic. Speaking of magic, Ariana can vaguely remember the times when her brothers first showed that they have 'magical blood', as her father calls them. Albus first showed the signs when he was five, he made their dinner explode in excitement when he was presented, for the first time ever, a _large_ book. Even as a child, Albus has always been a bookworm. Their parents had been so happy then, Albus told her. Aberforth, on the other hand, couldn't bear to... what did he say? 'Lose' to their big brother so he tried very hard to do his magic. He succeeded a month later, when he made one of his goats levitate a few inches. Their parents were overjoyed, Aberforth says. Now all that's left is her. She didn't feel the pressure though, she knew it would show itself when the time comes. So for the meantime, she contents herself in watching her family do theirs, especially the pretty lights her father does with his wand.

She sat by the table and decided to open her father's present first. She was confused when she saw a small glass ball with puffy clouds inside. She shot a questioning look to her father, who laughed lightly and said, "That, my daughter, is a Remembrall. Remembralls are things who help you find out if you forgot something. The cloud inside turns red then."

"Isn't that expensive?" Albus asked hesitantly.

"Nothing is expensive when it is for our little girl!"

"It's beautiful!" She said as she watched the clear white cloud swirl inside. It suddenly turned red like what her father said. "And I guess I just forgot something."

She was suddenly reminded of that nightmare she tried so hard to remember…

She violently shook her head. _No. she would not worry about it right now!_

"Everything alright Ariana?" Her mother, Kendra Dumbledore, asks worriedly.

"No, nothing's wrong mother. I'm fine!" She smiled warmly at her and looked away quickly to prevent Kendra from noticing her unease.

"My gift next!" Aberoforth grinned and shoved it in front of her. She immediately started tearing up the wrappings and revealed a HUGE box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"That's it?" Albus raised an eyebrow.

"Well it's my allowance so why do you care? It's for Ari anyway." He scowled and Ariana hugged him before they went through a yelling match again. "Thank you Abe!"

"Here is mother's and mine Ari." Albus moved the candy away and laid a long pink box in its former place. Aberforth grunted in frustration and went to retrieve the beans.

She made a disapproving look to Albus and he shrugged. "Mine's better than his anyway."

"But we _love_ guessing the flavors, right Abe?"

She saw Aberforth flash a smug look at Albus and he rolled his eyes, "Just open it Ari."

She grinned at them and started opening the box carefully, where it revealed a brand new toy broomstick. She and Aberforth gasped when they saw it and Albus grinned in satisfaction.

"B-But that's… where the _bloody hell_ did you get the money?!" Aberforth gaped and Kendra Dumbledore immediately rounded on him, "Aberforth Dumbledore, don't you dare repeat those words _ever_ again in this house! You're grounded!"

"Darn it…" Aberforth muttered so only Ariana will hear and she giggled.

"Well, if you must know, I borrowed some money from mother and she didn't mind at all."

"So it's not your present, its mother's! You didn't buy it with your allowance! And _you_ said my gift was lame."

"Not really, I contributed some. And I didn't say lame, because I would've thought up a word better than that."

"Why you-!"

"Thanks a lot Al!" She quickly hugged her big brother before the fight got worse. Seriously, you can't leave these two alone in not more than five minutes. Albus smiled and hugged her back before releasing her just as quickly. Then, he helped her get on the broom that's floating just four inches from the ground and they watched as she sped away while laughing happily.

"Ari! Who knew you're a natural on broomsticks?" Albus complimented her.

"I can't _wait_ to see you on the Quidditch team in Hogwarts!" Aberforth grinned and Ariana stuck her tongue out.

"Quit with the compliments, this is just four inches!"

"Now children, settle down and let's eat before the food gets any colder." Kendra said and they watched in total amazement as Ariana skillfully dived down to her chair and hopped off before she could crash.

"And she just did a dive! Are you sure this is your first time riding broomsticks?!" Aberforth demanded in bewilderment.

"Now now young man, chit chat's over so let's eat. We still have a lot more planned later on." Percival said and they all lowered their heads in apology.

"We love you very much Ariana, never forget that." Percival smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Ariana's eyes welled up with tears and she hugged him tight. "I love you too Father! I promise I won't have an extreme need for your present anytime soon."

"And that's a good girl. Boys, you should be more like Ariana!"

"Meh, being obedient's _boring_."

They all burst out laughing. 

Not one knew that it would be the last time they would ever laugh together as a family.


	3. The Assault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, Albus is ten years old, Aberforth is seven, and Ariana's six years old.

"Can I go outside now mother? Pleaassee?" Ariana drawled as she gave her best puppy eyes to their stoic mother just after finishing her birthday breakfast. Kendra Dumbledore pursed her lips, obviously trying her hardest not to give in to those god-forsaken eyes of her daughter.

"Kendra dear, its Ariana's wish. You know how she hates being indoors all the time." Percival Dumbledore tried to convince her wife.

"But what if she gets taken away by some snatchers? Or maybe the neighbors will make fun of her again. You _know_ how dangerous it is for our _six year old daughter_ to wander off by herself ALL ALONE." She emphasized.

"But nothing's gonna happen to me! I can feel it. I want to take a walk around the village by _myself_ and without Abe or Al tailing me from behind. And yup, I _do_ notice them mother." She added after seeing the look on her mother's face.

"Busted.." Aberforth muttered off the corner of his mouth and Albus smirked. Their little sis is as perceptive as ever.

"I still won't allow it! Aberforth, accompany her!"

Aberforth was about to agree, when he saw Ariana's sad face. His heart squeezed tightly at her miserable expression. He knew that she really liked to do things by herself and without someone assisting her. And this _is_ her birthday wish. He might as well respect it for today. Aberforth turned to his mother and proceeded to put on his most innocent face, "But I'm _grounded_ mother, remember?"

Kendra's mouth snapped shut as Percival suddenly laughed behind her, "Brilliant, Aberforth!"

Kendra visibly bristled and tried to maintain her composure. "Well then, Albus? Could you accompany your little sister for a walk?"

Apparently, Albus knows just how much this means to Ariana at the same time as Aberforth did, for he said, "I still got to study and read books for my First Year mother. Just let Ariana go by herself, it'll only be for a few hours."

Kendra looked very taken aback by what her oldest son said and Percival bit his lip to keep from laughing at them further. Sometimes, Kendra wondered who the real mature one is in here. Because her husband certainly doesn't act like one. Slowly, she shook her head in defeat. "I- Oh alright. But be back _before_ lunch!" She yelled after her daughter's retreating back as she flashed her family-especially her brothers-a quick, thankful grin.

"Well that went well." Albus smiled.

"Yeah…" Aberforth muttered. "So… want to feed the goats with me?"

"No thank you little brother, I'll rather be up in my room reading than getting nearly trampled by our goats who obviously hated my guts anytime."

Aberforth grinned lopsidedly, "I knew you'd say that."

~~O~~

Little Ariana bounded happily across the streets, occasionally whooping and snickering whenever one of their muggle neighbors threw her a look. She absolutely LOVED her freedom. After all, who wants to be stuck moping around in their house all day? Well… Albus is _certainly_ an exception. But she totally isn't! She likes playing around by the lake, even when most muggle kids don't join her because of her _weirdness_. Even until now, she doesn't know why she was being snubbed by the neighborhood children. Perhaps it was because she was a witch? But they don't know that, she hasn't even done magic! It made her feel slightly lonely because she's never had a friend in her life.

Shaking away those thoughts, she grinned when she saw her favorite spot in the whole village; the grassy hill by a lake near the forest. She reached the top of the hill just in time for the wind to blow wildly, the grass and her hair also joining the dance. Sighing contentedly, she glanced around to make sure she wasn't followed by her brothers before eventually relaxing and collapsing on the sweet-smelling grass, enjoying the peacefulness. She never did get any real quiet in their house, save for the instances when Aberforth was feeding and playing with the goats outside and when Albus is reading some stuff upstairs, so this was a very welcoming experience for her. Albus and Aberforth are always bickering whenever they see each other, they're really complete opposites. While Albus was the quiet, bookish one, Aberforth was the rebel noise-maker of the family. He never hesitates to launch into fights or say awful things or even land a punch or two. He's always so straight-forward. But Ariana is very glad of his attitude whenever some of the kids insult her because he's really dead useful. He protects her and takes care of her and she loves him for that. Albus, on the other hand, just sort of confuses the kids into oblivion by his riddle words of wisdom. But now, she's _six_ for Merlin's sake! She can already take care of herself just fine.

Thinking about her brothers made her smile, she really loves them so much. They're really good people, always thinking about the family's needs before theirs. And they're very smart too, especially Albus. Aberforth's more onto physical strength and such. If they just stopped fighting for at least a minute, they could be a very great team-

She sat up abruptly, tilting her head to the direction where the noise came from. Is somebody in there? Who would want to be near her, except her family? Everyone thought she was plain weird and kept muttering things about her, something her family was really angry at. She narrowed her eyes and stared at a bush. Is it just her, or does that bush have _eyes?_

Suddenly, someone pushed her and she let out a little scream, hurriedly scrambling to her feet and backing away from the boy now smirking in front of her. He looked about Albus' age, but much larger in build. He was soon joined by two other boys, who she realized came from behind those bushes earlier. She briefly wondered what they were doing here with a 'weirdo' like _her_ of all people when the first boy from earlier spoke up; "I see you haven't got any of your brothers hanging around you right now huh? What brought on the big change?"

Ariana pursed her lips, feet fidgeting before she chose to reply in a shy voice, "It's my birthday."

The boy raised an eyebrow, "Your birthday? Let me guess, they finally decided to let out a weirdo like you all alone because you're finally older? I bet they're tired of sticking up for you every so often. Well then, if that's the case, a very happy birthday to you _freak_."

Ariana felt tears slowly pricking in the corner of her eyes and she glared angrily at them, "That's not true! My family would never send me away!"

"You sure about that?" Ariana felt a hot tear fall as she watched the group laugh heartily at her. She deeply regretted sending her brothers away now. She wished Aberforth would suddenly swoop in and punch the boys' nose right about now, or Albus can pop out of nowhere and lecture their ears off.

They never came.

They continued taunting her. Apparently, they've been waiting for the day she went out alone to do all this. She just continued standing there, glaring furiously at them as tears streamed down her face. She tried to bolt off once, but they immediately pushed her back, spread out and continued jeering at her in every direction. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She watched through red vision as the grass around her stopped swaying with the breeze, going as still as a needle, and started rising off the ground. The boys immediately stopped mid-laugh as they watched each of the individual needle-like grass swirling around Ariana anxiously and they jumped when it all stopped with the tips pointed at them. To both the boys and Ariana's surprise, the grass launched themselves towards them, and all yelled and screamed as their skins got sliced thinly by the razor-sharp leaves. Ariana watched all this dumbfounded, she had finally done it! She did her very first magic! But this was hardly a time to celebrate, as the grass immediately became limp when her anger was overtaken by surprise. Immediately, the boys rounded on her, causing her to take several steps back. They're all bleeding, but this only seemed to anger them much more. She tried summoning back the leaves, but she didn't know how she did it, and could only watch terrified as the group turned to her furiously. "How did you do that?!" the boy demanded. She only shook her head in fear, her mother told her to never tell any of the muggles about magic, but she was very tempted when another one of the boys stepped forward.

"You know what? The rumors are all true. You're a **real** freak. _Everyone_ in your family is. I bet you're all demons. And the things earlier only proved that." He sneered. "That Aberforth kid's not here to save your skin now, so is that other nerd boy. And you obviously can't do the grass-thing again. What are you gonna do now?"

Just then, Ariana realized her situation. She was helpless. No one's gonna save her. Nobody's gonna find out until it's too late. She suddenly felt dread and she felt her breath coming in short gasps. 

"What do you say we do it then?" The other boy asked the leader, all seeming to enjoy her situation. "Freaks like her deserved to be punished after doing that to us."

"Great idea Will." The boy smirked. "Let's see how you'll like it now _witch_."

Suddenly, she was seized by two of the boys and dragged off to the forest. She cried out as she was dumped unceremoniously on the ground hidden by thick and tall bushes and whimpered when one of the boys grabbed her by her shoulders and pinned her to the ground. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Teaching you a lesson." The leader smirked and suddenly touched something that made her insides squirm. She didn't like someone to touch her in there! She yelled for them to stop, but they just grinned maniacally as they pinned her to the ground and started ripping off her dress, bit by bit. She screamed and screamed for her mother and father, for her brothers! But no one could hear her, it's as if the only thing that existed as of that moment were herself and the three boys. The boys then started touching her all around and she whimpered and trashed and screamed until one finally got annoyed and tied her mouth shut with a piece of her own dress.

Whimpering in fright as hot tears streamed and fell, she just watched helplessly as the group started undressing, one by one, and knelt down all around her. She screwed her eyes shut and trashed but the boys held her down. She suddenly jumped when a hand trailed over her thigh lightly and flinched away violently when a voice breathed near her ear that made her send goose bumps, "Consider this as our… gift for you in this _very_ special day."

She whimpered when she felt the boy position himself on top of her and she snapped her eyes open and screamed in pain when she felt it, the most horrible thing ever. She screamed her throat hoarse as the boys each took turns. Either way, she kept screaming and trashing, wishing for all of this pain to end, wishing for her family to come and rescue her, wishing the boys would just go away already, wishing she would just _die._ The group continued muttering things in her ear ranging from insults, to details about what their doing that her befuddled mind couldn't pick up. She released one final scream that seemed to echo for miles around, before Ariana slumped over, unconscious.


	4. A Horrible Discovery

"Where could she be?" Kendra Dumbledore asked as she paced around the room, glancing up every now and then to see her husband and sons all watching her anxiously, obviously unnerved as well. Ariana usually follows their assigned curfew, and this is the first time she's been very late. Except for the time when she was cornered in an alley by some bullies until Aberforth found her, and she was only late whenever something bad happened to her.

"You think she's in trouble?" Aberforth asked apprehensively, looking the most panicked out of the three of them if that's even possible.

"Maybe.." Albus pursed his lips and knitted his eyebrows together to a frown. Percival then turned to his oldest son and said, "Albus, could you go and fetch her? I'm sure she's just side-tracked about something new she discovered about her beloved butterflies."

No one is pretty convinced about that. Everyone was worried, and when Albus stood up and started to leave, Aberforth panicked even more. "Wait! Can't I come too? What if something _did_ happen to her?! I can help!"

"No, you're grounded Aberforth remember? Hurry up Albus, find her." Percival told him and Albus nodded stiffly and left. Aberforth yelled out in frustration and ran upstairs in his room, slamming the door rather loudly. Everyone seemed too keen on reminding him that he's grounded. Kendra then turned to her husband, suspicion evident in her eyes. Percival just sighed wearily, "I don't know where she is anymore than you do Kendra. Let's just hope she's safe."

**~oOo~**

The moment he closed the door, Albus took off in a run. He's very worried about Ariana. She's never late, and if she is, it's just five minutes after. Not a whole half hour! He'll never forgive himself if something did happen. He loved her dearly more than what he shows outside. She's always a sweet and perceptive little girl. And quite bright for her age. He kept telling himself that their father was right, that she _did_ just got side-tracked because of butterflies, but his inner musings changed to the worse when he reached the first place Ariana was most likely in. The hill by the lake. And it's covered in drops of blood. _Blood!_ Albus' stomach squeezed painfully as the most horrible scenarios flitted across his mind. _Was Ariana hurt? Is this her blood? What the bloody hell happened in here?!_ Albus glanced around the place frantically until he finally saw a small blood trail leading to the forest. Blood running cold, he immediately took off, putting on a new burst of speed as the trail got bigger and bloodier until he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks and feel like his whole world came crashing down on him. He retched violently and emptied his whole stomach on the spot and cried harshly, the image of his sweet, innocent little sister laying nearly hidden in the bushes bloodied, bruised, and naked with a gag on her mouth still leaving an imprint in his mind. _What happened?! Who did this? What did she do to deserve this?!_ And a hundred questions started popping up in his mind but he knew he would get some answers later. Right now, Ariana's more important than the end of the world.

He snapped his eyes open and averted his gaze from the seemingly corpse-like body of his sister and removed his coat. He rushed over to her and carefully covered her with it. He then proceeded to remove the gag and threw it as far away from him as possible. Then, with shaking arms and tears still streaming down his face, he lifted his precious sister in his arms and started the journey home at a brisk pace, both afraid to run and jostle her body even more and afraid to walk slowly or she might never make it. He kept muttering words of encouragement in her ear, but it only seems to just make her flinch away violently from him and fall unconscious again. He didn't understand, who would do this horrible thing to her?! She's just _six_ for Merlin's bloody sake! Their family's going to be extremely devastated and angry. And it's all his fault! If he just accompanied or even followed her like their mother wanted…

He hiccupped as a fresh bout of tears cascaded down his cheeks and he walked even faster, he can't stand to see her extremely pale face and think about how much he failed her as a big brother. He slowly felt his coat becoming soaked with the blood and sweat and he gritted his teeth to keep himself from screaming and throwing something in a rage. _There it is! Their house! Just a few feet more… Just you wait Ariana. Mother and father will know what to do. I promise._

**~oOo~**

Not a whole ten minutes has passed when a frantic and loud knock echoed in the Dumbledores' silent house. Kendra immediately jumped up and slammed it open, fearing the worst…

**~oOo~**

Aberforth collapsed on his bed angrily, feeling left out. He couldn't believe he hasn't been allowed to look for Ariana! Albus doesn't care much about her, but _he_ did! And if anything _did_ happen that made Ariana come home late _-maybe it's the bullies again-_ then he'll personally find them right now and kick their asses. But seeing as he can't, he just pounded on his pillow as he waited for Albus to return. But as soon as he said it, a loud and harsh knock filled the quiet house. He heard his mother pound downstairs and slam the front door open. He waited with bated breath before he jumped as a shrill scream filled the house coupled with his father's angry shouts and Albus'... is he _crying!?_ He threw his door open with a **BANG!** heart pounding as horrible scenarios filled his head. _What happened to Ari? Is she alright?!_ He pounded down the stairs just in time to see his beloved sister wrapped in Albus' coat with blood and bruises covering her. He suspected there were more, but he didn't get a chance to see before he was shoved away from the room by Albus, who was obviously crying harshly. But before he could even say something, Albus steered him away and to his room with a very determined expression.

"A-Albus? What happened? Why are you crying? Is Ari okay? Why're mother and father so angry? Answer me dammit!" He yelled as Albus shoved him into his room and slammed the door close behind both of them. Then he broke down. Aberforth watched horrified as his oldest brother, the calm, quiet, and arrogant know-it-all, looking so lost and defeated. It must be so horrible to make Albus cry like this. But Aberforth couldn't move. He's frozen and helpless as he watched Albus vent out his frustration. Finally, when he sensed he calmed down just a little, Aberforth asked the question that has been hanging over his head with a voice so small he himself was surprised that he was even heard. "I-Is… Is she.. _dead?_ "

He watched horrified as Albus shook his head. "I-I don't know Abe. When I carried Ariana… she seems so small an... and _lifeless_. But I know she's still breathing, maybe just a little bit.."

"But what happened?! Tell me something or I'll go down there and find out myself!" Aberforth shouted and slammed open Albus' door without waiting for an answer, but his brother immediately pushed him away and closed it again, looking very furious. "NO! You will _not_ go down there Aberforth. I won't let you! I won't let you see her like that and get scarred for life! I WON'T!"

Aberforth almost backed away as he saw Albus lose his temper even more, but he wasn't the rebel of the family for nothing. He ran and body-slammed Albus away from the door and wrenched it open yet again, but Albus seized him by his sleeve and threw him across the room and to the bed, saving him from landing on the floor and getting a concussion. It would be the last thing they would need anyway. Aberforth growled angrily as Albus slammed the door close for the third time and spread his arms wide, blocking him from the only escape in the room. "Please listen to me Aberforth! You wouldn't want to see her in that state! We will find out what happened after mother and father are done."

"But I saw blood! I saw bruises! Please tell me what you know Albus!" Aberforth yelled helplessly. He watched Albus freeze and purse his lips. Finally, he sighed, looking very weary and defeated. He slumped on the bed beside Aberforth and placed his head on his hands. "Okay… I-I found her by the lake. You know her favorite spot?" Aberforth nodded. "Well she's not there. But instead, I found a trail of blood leading up to the forest.."

Aberforth gasped, "A trail of _blood_?! _Her_ blood?"

"I don't know. Most likely. Anyways, I found her. Just lying there looking…" He choked. "d-dead and _exposed._ "

"What do you mean by exposed?" Aberforth asked slowly, feeling horrible dread creep up inside him.

"Aberforth... s-she's hurt. _Really_ bad."

"What do you mean? There's just a few blood and bruises-"

"You wouldn't understand. The Muggle boys did something horrible to her... she's exposed as in…" Albus suddenly met Aberforth's gaze with distraught and haunted eyes. So intense that Aberforth quickly stumbled back. "Her clothes were g-gone Aberforth. Ripped to shreds. One piece of it was tied up to her mouth. A gag..."

But before he could even finish, Aberforth broke down. Albus immediately hugged him tight as he yelled and cried and choked and sobbed. The front of his shirt became soaked with salty tears but he didn't let go. They just held on to each other for comfort. Albus was fairly surprised, he only saw Aberforth cry once, and it was because of his goats when one of them died tragically, (At least, Albus thought it did. it _was_ truly horrifying for Aberforth because he was the one who took good care of them and almost treated them like his own babies), but seeing him crying made him realize just how serious the situation really is.

Ariana may never be the same again.


	5. Azkaban

Kendra Dumbledore quickly performed the diagnostics spell while her husband Percival sat next to her, his whole frame shaking with fear and anger. After confirming what she suspected all along but stubbornly not believing it, Kendra collapsed on the chair next to her husband and started to cry.

" _No!_ How could this happen?" Kendra sobbed. "H-How?" _And in her daughter's birthday, no less._

"T-Those _bastards!"_ Percival shook with anger. "I'll kill them.. I'll kill them all!"

"Oh Ari… my poor little child…" She struggled to sit up then, and started to perform the necessary healing spells and potions for the treatment while her husband brooded at the thought of tearing the boys apart piece by piece. Suddenly, Percival leapt to his feet.

"I'll go and find them right now!"

"Don't! What will you do to them?" Kendra stared at him with tearful eyes.

"They need to get what they deserve!" Percival growled, the usual friendly twinkle in his blue eyes now completely gone, replaced by cold rage.

"But you don't know what they look like…"

Percival's head suddenly snapped around to look at her, then he glanced at Ariana and stared at her intensely. Kendra, immediately knowing what was happening, attempted to block his view from the girl. But too late, Percival got a clear image of the four boys using Legilimency. Then, giving Ariana one final kiss on the forehead, he ran out the living room.

"Percival, _WAIT!"_

She rushed to the door and almost let out a sigh of relief when she found her husband waiting by the open door, back facing her.

"Percival…" She started, placing a hand on his shoulder and feeling the tension there. "I… I love you. _Very much."_

Percival slowly turned around and faced her, looking like he aged a hundred years the past few minutes. With tears streaming out his eyes, he wrapped her up in a loving hug that conveyed all his emotions into her. Kendra burst in a fresh bout of tears and kissed him before letting go.

"I love you too dear. Take care of the kids for me will you? Tell them how much I love them, and that I did this for Ariana." He then proceeded to close the door. But before he did, he looked at her with fierce determination in his eyes.

"And tell them that no matter how many times I do it, I will never regret it. I loved you all too much." And with that, he was gone. Leaving Kendra all alone in the hall, sobbing uncontrollably.

**~oOo~**

Albus and Aberforth's head both snapped up and peered out the window when they heard the door close. They found their father rushing down the road, purpose intent in every stride. They could practically feel the aura of his magic from up here, and all the rage he felt. Then, with an unspoken agreement, they went tearing down the stairs and to the living room where they found their mother taking care of their sister.

"Mother? Where is father going?" Albus asked apprehensively. He felt a strong urge that he will not like what he will hear.

Their mother was quiet for several moments. Just as it became obvious Aberforth's going to crack under the pressure and force it out of her, mother or not, she spoke. "He went after the boys who did this."

Albus felt his eyes widen and Aberforth paled considerably. "Father will _not_ let them get away with this. I know it."

"But what's going to happen to him? If he _will_ do it?" Aberforth asked in a small voice.

"Most likely go to a trial or worse, straight to Azkaban."

That word alone caused the room's temperature to drop several degrees. Suddenly, Aberforth yelled out in frustration and slammed his fist on the wall, his eyes watering from the pain while Albus felt his legs give out and he collapsed on the chair his father occupied just minutes ago. Kendra felt her tears build up again and she tried to rub them furiously while she worked.

They could only wait in fear for what the next day would bring.

**~oOo~**

Every head snapped up when they heard an insistent tapping on the window the next morning. The Dumbledore family didn't dare sleep after the events, they're too caught up in their own thoughts and the well-being of Ariana. They treated and dressed her outer wounds (though the inner is too difficult to tell), they bathed her, (Aberforth furiously scrubbed her body and washed it several times to remove what he called: _"the boys' stinkiness"_ from her) and they clothed her in her best clothes, doing their best to remove any reminder of the incident. The owl effectively broke them out of their reverie and they watched as it flew to the closest one, Albus.

Albus untied the Daily Prophet from its leg and gave it the required Galleons before opening it hurriedly. There! Right in the front page. The title from the headline alone caused him to pale and tremble.

"What? What is it Al?" Aberforth asked in alarm and he ran over to read above his shoulder. The first thing he saw was a large mugshot of Percival Dumbledore. The man, previously proud, looked solemn and defeated, but clearly determined. It was the way how those infamous blue Dumbledore eyes twinkled dangerously.

**PERCIVAL DUMBLEDORE, FAMOUS INVENTOR, SENTENCED TO AZKABAN FOR THE TORTURING AND KILLING OF FOUR MUGGLE BOYS.**

**By: Evelyn Skeeter**

The family gasped at this as Albus looked down, he knew it. Aberforth immediately snatched the paper out of his hands and began reading the article aloud:

**Percival Brian Dumbledore, famous for the invention of the Time-Turner and the Patronus Charm, was reported being seen torturing four Muggle boys with the Cruciatus Curse, one of the Unforgivables. Several Muggle witnesses were promptly Obliviated of this incident after bringing the raging man down.**

**"You should have seen it! It took three stunners to finally bring the man down after killing the four boys. Whatever happened to him must be so bad to make him do this."**

**Some people, however, simply believed that Percival has, as they say, finally 'lost his marbles'.**

**The Wizengamot on his trial last night stated that killing four Muggles is an unforgivable act whether or not you are a famous man. Percival didn't help matters when he confessed that he did it of his own free will and that he didn't state any reasons for doing this. He is now sentenced to Azkaban and is expected to leave this morning.**

**What will become of the infamous Dumbledore family now? Are they really a family of Muggle-haters? Crazy? Insane? Find out in the next issue.**

**For Percival Dumbledore's full achievements and discoveries, turn to page 3  
For information on the Dumbledore family, turn to page 6**

"Oh my dear Percival!" Kendra sobbed again. "I shouldn't have let you leave!"

"Azkaban? He did it because of Ari! He shouldn't be treated like this! Damn it!" Aberforth yelled in anger. "Those kinds of Muggles needed to be slaughtered for this!"

Albus remained quiet, but inside, his emotions were going on overload. Why didn't his Father tell the Wizengamot about what happened to Ariana? He at least would have even a small chance from Azkaban.

"Because he was afraid."

Albus started as he spotted his Mother looking at him sadly. _Did he just say that out loud?_

"Yeah, you did." Aberforth muttered.

Albus cursed inwardly as his Mother continued looking at him. "What do you mean he's afraid Mother?"

Kendra sighed sadly. "Percival's afraid of saying anything because of Ariana. If he said something, they will take Ariana to St. Mungo's."

"But isn't that a good thing?" Aberforth asked confusedly.

"Yes and no." Kendra steeled herself. "It is a good thing because they can treat her even better than I did, but if they found out she was…" She choked. _"assaulted,_ they could scan her for any signs of mental trauma. If they found one, they will more than likely keep her at one of the permanent mental wards and we may never see her that much again."

Both brothers widened their eyes as they glanced at their silent unconscious sister. They didn't realize that their Father sacrificed so much by going after them. Both of them wished that they could somehow go back in time to rescue Ariana, or just simply beat the crap out of the boys themselves.

 _"Goddammit!_ Those Muggle filth!" Aberforth suddenly screamed, causing both Albus and Kendra to jump back, startled. "I want to beat them up so much right now! Why don't we get revenge on them mother?! It's only proper for the way they treated her! They're all bloody _pigs!"_ Albus suddenly realized that even Aberforth, who was downright furious by now, still refused to say the word 'mudblood'. It may be a sign that he still respects their father, Percival. After all, Percival's a muggle lover, and his own wife was muggle-born.

But Aberforth stopped abruptly on his tirade and almost cracked his neck to look at something. Albus and Kendra turned and watched in disbelief as a pair of dull, blue eyes slowly opened and sleepily stared straight back at them.

Albus froze as Aberforth said the name in shock…

_"Ari?"_


	6. She's Awake

**~oOo~**

_"Goddammit! Those Muggle filth!" Aberforth suddenly screamed, causing both Albus and Kendra to jump back, startled. "I want to beat them up so much right now! Why don't we get revenge on them mother?! It's only proper for the way they treated her! They're all bloody pigs!" Albus suddenly realized that even Aberforth, who was downright furious by now, still refused to say the word 'mudblood'. It may be a sign that he still respects their father, Percival. After all, Percival's a muggle lover, and his own wife was muggle-born._

_But Aberforth stopped abruptly on his tirade and almost cracked his neck to look at something. Albus and Kendra turned and watched in disbelief as a pair of dull, blue eyes slowly opened and sleepily stared straight back at them._

_Albus froze as Aberforth said the name in shock…_

_"Ari?"_

**~oOo~**

The Dumbledore family was frozen stiff. _Ari's awake!_ Every mind screamed, but they refused to believe it as real. Surely she couldn't be awake immediately after all _that!_

Albus was the first to break the silence. "Ariana?" He said tentatively. "A-Are you alright?"

Albus held his breath as Ariana's eyes snapped to him after staring intensely at Aberforth.

But nothing could have prepared him from the shockwave.

**~oOo~**

_It's so dark,_ was her first coherent thought. The other was, its cold. Oh so cold.

 _Huh? What is that?_ She could hear noises…

 _OW!_ She winced. Someone just shouted and it made her bad headache worse!

 _Wait... the noises stopped._ She slowly opened her eyes, and the sight of people immediately greeted her.

Then she noticed the thick and warm blankets she was wrapped tightly in. _Strange,_ she thought, _just earlier it was freezing._

_"Ari?"_

A young boy suddenly spoke, almost making her jump. It was said in complete shock, which she was confused about. Why are they so surprised? And who's Ari?

She stared at her supposed 'kidnappers'. They don't look like they are going to do something bad to her anytime soon.

The other boy beside the first one suddenly spoke as well. "Ariana, a-are you alright?"

She glanced at him, but is suddenly assaulted by vague images. _Bad_ images concerning boys that looked almost as tall as him. What she saw was so horrible and sickening that she screamed.

Suddenly, the room erupted. Winds coming from her blew violently and knocked everything backwards. Furniture and pictures got smashed on the wall. Papers flew around wildly, even her kidnappers got thrown back as well. The first boy got slammed into a table, the lady was knocked out of her chair, and the older boy was thrown against a wall. But still, she screamed, because the horrible images are appearing randomly in her mind in a dizzying speed that it was completely overwhelming. Finally, her eyesight was slowly reduced to an inky black until she knew no more.

**~oOo~**

Albus picked himself up off the floor and immediately rushed over to his mother and Aberforth, who was looking quite shaken up. He guessed that he looks like that too.

"What the bloody hell just happened?!" Aberforth said in complete shock, and Kendra didn't even attempt to correct him this time. "She looked completely _terrified_ of us! And what just happened to the living room?!"

Kendra knelt down by her daughter's side and felt for a pulse, "I have a theory," She pursed her lips as she thought hard. "When a wizard is suffering from a particularly strong emotion, their magic reacts uncontrollably and does a backlash. But it's not normally _this_ bad."

"So I guess she's _really_ afraid of us then?" Albus asked her.

"What?! No! Why would she be afraid? Doesn't she recognize us?" Aberforth cried as he knelt by their mother and Ariana's side and caressed the little girl's hair in a failing attempt to calm himself down.

"I will take care of it. But you boys should go sleep in your rooms. You haven't slept properly since last night. Go on now." Kendra instructed.

Albus watched her with a calculating expression not suitable for a ten year old. He knew she was just seeking for some solitude until the day's events truly impacted themselves on her, and he wouldn't want to be here for that. He too still couldn't believe everything that transpired just 24 hours ago. He glanced at Aberforth, and saw his brother about to resume his protesting. He also knew that Aberforth would want to stay by Ariana's side until she wakes up again. But seeing their mother slowly breaking down right in front of their eyes, he couldn't bear it. He abruptly stood up and dragged a yelling and angry Aberforth out of the room. Away from their grieving mother, away from Ariana, away from the whole situation.

**~oOo~**

Kendra Dumbledore sat down by her daughter's side, arranging her ruined blankets, all the while casting a quick Reparo to the room until it looked presentable enough. She also placed anti-breaking and protection charms to the fragile items to ensure their safety against another possible magical backlash. After that, she slowly crouched down and picked up the article about Percival's trial on the floor, left lying there nearly torn in two after the violent winds carried it wildly about the room.

She will never see Percival again, she will never again hear his jokes, hear his laughs, feel his hugs, see his smiles. All of that, gone. All because of those four Muggles. If she hasn't got Ariana to take care of, she would've stomped over to those Muggles and kicked and spat on their graves. Yes, Kendra Dumbledore is highly-respectable and strict woman on the outside, but on the inside she's really just a scared and lost little girl, left with only her precious sons and injured daughter for company. She couldn't bear it if she stayed here for long.

And just then, she knew that they would have to leave the town of Mould-on-the-Wold forever.


	7. Godric's Hollow

Several days has passed since the incident, and the mood of the occupants of the cottage in Godric's Hollow still hasn't changed. Kendra's still brooding over her husband's imprisonment, Albus is still studying feverishly for the moment he gets admitted at Hogwarts (which is a few months from now), Aberforth's been busy attending to Ariana and his goats, while Ariana herself has still been the same as she had been since the assault. Kendra was forced to remember the event that happened just after they got settled in on Godric's Hallow:

_It had not been hard to convince Kendra's sons to leave. They were even gladder to leave than her. This place is both filled with good memories and, most recently, very bad ones. Who wouldn't want to leave?_

_She decided that she would settle on one of the cottages her family once owned. One that is settled in a small town consisting of both wizards and muggles called Godric's Hollow. Not too long after, she created a portkey that would take them to the house and their belongings. It wasn't hard, most of their things she would leave there. It would not feel right to bring them all here in her family's house instead of letting them stay in the house Percival bought for them back in Mould-on-the-Wold. After all, it was a mark of all the happy times she has been with her husband. Taking it away from there also means forgetting its true meaning._

_Her sons had not even reacted nor looked at the house, choosing instead to bring their sister carefully inside without waking her. Those two really love her very much. She had no doubt Ariana will be taken cared of properly and that she will be loved dearly. Her brothers will protect her no matter what, she knows they will._

_Speaking of Ariana, her daughter's still unconscious. No sign of movement at all from her. Kendra hates herself even more as the days pass by, she couldn't count the number of times she wishes that she had been the one lying there sleeping right now, while her daughter will be safe and happy. She almost always sings her to sleep every night, like what they did when Ariana was still a baby. Kendra misses her very much, and she would be damned if anything were to happen to her daughter again._

But suddenly, she was snapped out of her muses by the sound of Albus' frantic call of 'mother!'

She was on her feet in an instant, wand at the ready, when she saw what the source of all the panicking was. What she saw nearly made her drop her wand.

Ariana's awake. _Awake!_ After several painful days! Her mind exclaimed and she hurried to kneel beside her daughter together with her sons who was looking at Ariana warily like she would send out another hurricane after them.

"Ariana, my dear, are you alright? Does anything hurt? Please my daughter, answer me." She almost pleaded. Her heart clenched painfully when she saw Ariana's eyes focus on her for a few seconds before staring unseeing to space. She vaguely heard Aberforth almost breaking something again in his grief, but she couldn't hear Albus. Maybe her eldest son was analyzing the situation that should not be a problem of a ten year old carefully. Kendra's eyes nearly teared up again. Her poor children… forced to grow up so quickly. They never deserved this. They are all the best children a Mother could have, but damn Fate has other plans for them, and she suspected there will be worse things to come.

Ariana stayed like that for a whole half hour, prompting Kendra and her sons to resume what they were doing earlier to entertain themselves. She was just about to return to her muses, when all of a sudden Ariana stood up. They all jerked in surprise and Albus gasped and clutched his chest painfully. If it was another time, Aberforth would have made fun of him as soon as possible, but no one is really interested in that right now. Ariana then proceeded to walk around the house in a daze, looking around silently, her feet not making the slightest noise against the creaky wood. It's as if she just noticed that this is not their house.

They all trailed after her, ready to do something in case she goes wild again. They noticed Ariana picking random things up and staring at it for several minutes before dropping it and continuing on. She even picked up Aberforth's old sock! Aberforth himself almost snatched it away from her before Albus intervened. Indeed, if her eldest son let Aberforth do what he almost did, Ariana would most likely panic again. It's best to just let her do what she wants right now.

Kendra was just about to reprimand Aberforth, when she noticed her daughter pick something different up. It was a glass ball, one that looked vaguely familiar…

"It's father's present for her!" Albus whispered harshly.

Kendra's heart clenched painfully at the reminder of Percival, but then realized that it was indeed his present for her. The Remembrall! Ariana's birthday seemed like a very long time ago after all the things that happened. She watched her daughter squeeze it, like it was her intention all along, and Kendra watched fascinated as the cloud inside the glass ball started to turn into a deep red color. They all watched in shock as the cloud inside continued to grow bigger and redder and, dare she say it, more _solid_. The glass ball started trembling, and Kendra was about to snatch it away from her daughter's hand, when it happened.

The red cloud became too much for the glass ball and it exploded violently. The harsh noise of glass breaking filled the room as hundreds of shards flew everywhere, embedding into the walls and even their skin! Kendra watched in horror as Aberforth got some of it on his arms and legs which immediately started to bleed while Albus clapped a hand over his eyes and letting out a howl of pain. Ariana got the worse of it though, there were so many in her hands and arms and face, all bleeding profusely.

Kendra immediately went into action, she Reparo'd the Remembrall and all the shards started removing themselves from their skin and the walls. All of them cried out in pain as the shards pulled themselves off harshly. Then, she conjured a large basin and washed all the wounds off clean with Aguamenti. She then conjured bandages and wrapped them around the cuts neatly but firmly. She took extra care with Ariana, who seemed to be too shocked and wide-eyed to move. An anguished cry broke her concentration, and she whirled around to find Albus kneeling on the floor, his hands still clapped over his eyes. Fearing the worse, she ordered him to take it off. Albus did so reluctantly, ("he's such a brave boy") and Kendra knelt down and peered into them.

What she saw made her recoil back, there seemed to be so many shards embedded in his eyes. She proceeded to work quickly, removing the shards from him and washing his eyes over another Aguamenti spell. Albus had been crying in pain, and his eyes watered so often. Aberforth stared at Albus in horror, cringing ever so slightly when Albus lets out a whimper. She spoke comforting words to Albus while tying a clean cloth over his eyes to not let them be damaged any further.

"Aberforth!" Her call made her second oldest son snap in attention. "I will be taking Albus to St. Mungo's. Please sweetie… take care of Ariana for me while we're gone."

She waited with bated breath as Aberforth fixed her gaze with a determined and serious stare and he nodded his head. Kendra almost smiled, she knows she can trust Aberforth will do his job well.

"Thank you." She told him and immediately grasped Albus' arm and they disappeared with a loud _pop!_

**~oOo~**

Aberforth flinched when the loud noise of Apparition echoed around the house. Suddenly, he heard a wailing sound and found Ariana on the floor crying and screaming harshly, slowly crawling away from the now-fixed Remembrall. His heart clenched painfully as he watched his brave sister cowering away from a glass ball like it was the Devil himself. He snapped out of his stupor when Ariana cried out loud enough to be heard by the neighbors and proceeded to calm her down before another magical backlash occurs.

He slowly approached her, no clue how he was going to do this. Touching or hugging her was out of question, as it would probably trigger some.. _unhappy_ memories of those bastards. Talking to her may do some good, but he doubt that she will listen or even understand what he's saying. Entertaining her is also a possibility, but he has nothing to entertain her for. Before he could think of more ideas, he heard a knock on the door.

He froze. He was half-tempted to shout "I'm not here!" or "Sod off!" at the intruder but it would probably not be the best thing to do. And Ariana's out-of-control wailing makes him panic even more. The knocking grew insistent, until suddenly, the door clicked open. Aberforth froze the second time that day, and turned his head to see a woman standing there, looking almost as shocked as he felt. Ariana still hasn't stopped crying, but Aberforth couldn't focus on her as he was too busy staring at the woman. He stood over his sister protectively as the woman started to walk towards them. She looked to be older than their mother, with her hair in a loose bun, wearing long robes and, strangely enough, unicorn slippers with the horns pointing towards him. She looked a lot like their neighbor, but he never did catch a glimpse of their neighbors the last few days. She stopped just mere inches from him and spoke in a soft voice,

"Let me calm her down."

Aberforth was frozen stiff. The woman didn't even wait for him to say yes before pulling out her wand and proceeding to stun Ariana. She then levitated her body to the couch and conjured some pillows and a much comfortable blanket for her.

Aberforth was speechless. This woman suddenly came out in the middle of nowhere, breaking into their house and walking in as if she owned it, and then she stunned his sister? Just who the hell did she think she is?!

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way." The woman's kind voice almost made his anger waver slightly. "I know you're angry with me for entering your house without permission and stunning the girl, but you would be thankful I did so. If she continued on like this, she might've attracted a crowd of gossipers. And you wouldn't want that right?"

Aberforth realized she had a point. He had no way of calming Ariana down, and if the woman hadn't arrived he would probably be in the middle of a hurricane right now.

"Th-Thank you ma'am." He mumbled politely, and the woman chuckled.

"Oh, that was quite nothing. It's my pleasure to help my neighbors in need. And before you ask, yes, I am indeed your next door neighbor. My name is Bathilda Bagshot. And you young lad?"

"A-Aberforth Dumbledore."

Bathilda's eyes went wide. "You don't mean Percival _Dumbledore_ right?"

"Yes, I _do_ mean him. He's my father, got a problem with that?" He retorted almost childishly. Well, he is a child.

"No, not at all. Well, I _do_ admire him. I've always wanted to try a Patronus Charm myself…"

"Umm, Ms. Bagshot? Thank you for your help, I really do appreciate it." Aberforth said in an attempt to get rid of her.

"Oh, it was really nothing dear. If you would like, I could even babysit for her, or even guard her if you're away. Anything for Percival's family." She smiled warmly, and Aberforth suddenly felt like he could trust this woman. She doesn't seem to have any ill intent, or she would've done it by now. But he just couldn't be sure after their _first_ meeting. He would have to tell what happened to the others later.

"I'll let you know. Thank you and good day Ms. Bagshot." Aberforth ushered her out and closed the door. He then slumped on it tiredly. Dealing with complete strangers is really a tiring activity. He turned his head to look at his stunned sister on the couch. Aberforth approached her side and knelt down to place a kiss on her forehead. Guess he didn't have to watch her that much today after all.


	8. St. Mungo's

Kendra appeared near the Apparition point in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She was holding a quietly whimpering Albus who looked as if he was about to faint from the pain. No one could blame him, those shards from the brief amount of time Kendra glanced at them was penetrating too deep in his eyes. It must've hurt a lot than what her brave little boy is showing. Quickly, she shouted for a Healer and one immediately came bustling through. The Healer took one look at the white cloth around Albus' eyes before turning to her, "What happened ma'am?"

"A Remembrall exploded, and it got into his eyes-!"

The Healer immediately nodded once before quickly directing them to a room in the Artefact Accidents floor. He then proceeded to persuade Albus to lie down in one of the beds before calling in other Healers to help him. Kendra was about to sit by her son's side before the Healer blocked him from her view. "I'm sorry, but we should ask you to stay outside while we treat him."

"Mother?" Albus weakly called from his spot from the bed and his hands groped around searchingly, his eyes still covered by the white cloth which seemed to be a bit wet. Kendra felt her heart clench at the sight. Albus is, despite what others may think, not old nor mature enough to handle these things. Sure, he may act like it, but he is still a ten year old child. A ten year old who is currently seeking comfort from his mother. Not planning on prolonging the situation further, she grabbed one of his flailing hands before kissing them softly. "I'll be back Albus, don't you worry. I won't leave you." She whispered, before turning to the Healer with a determined gaze. "Do what you need to do."

"We will ma'am. But first, you should let us take care of your injury."

"What injury?" Kendra asked confusedly.

"That shard that is sticking out of your arm ma'am." The Healer told her and gestured. Kendra brought her arm up and saw a rather big piece of glass sticking out. She almost fainted at the sight of it, she didn't notice it at all!

"Hey Marshall!" The Healer called and a big guy came bustling to them. "Ma'am, this is Healer Marshall. He will take good care of you while I tend to your son."

"I see. Thank you Healer and do whatever you can."

"I will ma'am. I must be off."

**~oOo~**

It had been a good half hour after Kendra was treated and she impatiently waited to be called in the room again. She held her breath when she saw the same Healer from earlier came out and she immediately went all out. "What happened to my son!? Is he alright? What about his eyes? I know the shards dug quite deeply in his eyes the moment I glanced at it but does it have lasting effects? ANSWER ME NOW HEALER!"

"I should tell you to relax ma'am! And to answer your questions… your son's okay. And yes, the shards _did_ dig themselves deep into his eyes. It pierced the outer layer of his eyes where the cornea is located -which is one of the most sensitive tissues in the body and the part where we are able to see things with clarity- and it almost reached the second layer as well. The fact that it is damaged so seriously by those shards may cause him to become blind-" Here, Kendra gasped in despair. The Healer immediately rushed to reassure the woman. "- _if_ he's to be treated the muggle way. But since we're medi-wizards, we managed to prevent the loss of his eyesight."

Kendra immediately sighed in relief, but then sensed something coming and stared at the Healer with fearful eyes. "There's a ' _but_ ', isn't there?"

The Healer looked at her sadly, "Unfortunately, we didn't manage to remove all the effects from the accident. A Remembrall's glass isn't normal glass ma'am, it is thicker and the way you summoned the shards from his eyes almost damaged it beyond repair. Your son will permanently have trouble seeing clearly. We've given him temporary glasses but you have to buy him his own soon enough."

Kendra ran a hand over her eyes in distress. This was all her fault. The moment Percival left, bad things started to happen because of her irresponsibility. She should've prevented Ariana from wandering around in the first place. Or if she couldn't, at least she should've watched her closely instead! She should've also kept that Remembrall in a safer place. She shouldn't have summoned the shards from his son's eyes. That was a huge mistake on her part that will definitely haunt her for the rest of her life. No… she should've stopped Ariana from leaving the house on her birthday in the first place! _This was all her bloody fault!_ And now her children are paying the price! If her sweet Ariana and smart Albus has already suffered, what's going to happen to her brave Aberforth?

"Can I see him?" She sighed wearily. The Healer nodded and led her in the room where she saw her son sitting up wearing his temporary glasses. It looked terribly out of place in Albus' face that she almost thought it was another person entirely. But she still sat beside him and stroked his auburn hair lovingly. _So much like Percival's…_

"Mother?" Albus said worriedly.

"Yes Albus?"

"Am I going to wear these glasses forever?"

"I'm afraid so dear."

"Do I look bad in it?"

Kendra almost replied in the negative, but she quickly stopped herself. _That's not going to help Albus' self-confidence at all._

"You look alright Albus, but we still have to adjust seeing you with those."

"Oh… okay. But I don't want these glasses. Can we buy my own?"

"Of course dear, those are only temporary after all. Come, we should go visit Diagon Alley. There, you can choose whatever glasses you want."

"Then we should hurry mother. Aberforth and Ariana are all alone in the house!"

Kendra stopped dead. The full meaning of his son's words sinking in her gut like ice. She turned her frightened eyes at him and he, in turn, grew fearful as well. What kind of mother leaves an emotionally unstable little girl and her seven year old brother alone at home? She almost cursed and hurriedly led Albus out the hospital after paying and thanking the Healers to the Apparition Point where they disappeared with a loud _crack!_

**~oOo~**

Aberforth was quietly sitting on the carpeted floor next to Ariana's sleeping form while flipping through the pages of the Tales of Beedle the Bard book they owned. He was not really reading it, merely looking at the pictures to pass the time. But just as he was staring into Death's picture in the Tale of Three Brothers, he heard a loud _crack!_ signifying Apparition, which made him jump badly. He looked up and saw his mother and Albus –who was wearing a hideous pair of glasses that made his blue eyes look larger like a bug's— looking around wildly. He waited for them to notice him and when they finally did, he relished at the look of pure astonishment on their faces.

"How… what…?" Albus stammered.

"Aberforth, did you manage to calm her down yourself?" His mother asked in incredulity.

"As delightful as that would be… no, I did not. Actually, it was a pretty long story…." And Aberforth ended up telling them about his encounter with that crazy old woman called Mathilda Gunshot-whatever-her-name-was who almost knocked down their door, and how she stunned his sister and offered to babysit for her, which Aberforth found to be utterly ridiculous. Because, what kind of mad person is she to barge in on someone else's house, stun a little girl without permission, and then suddenly offer babysitting services?!

After he finished telling his story, he already expected the outburst that was sure to come but he still cringed when he heard it…

"ABERFORTH WULFRIC DUMBLEDORE! WHY DID YOU ALLOW A STRANGER TO ENTER THE HOUSE?! WHAT PART OF 'KEEPING YOUR BABY SISTER A SECRET SO THAT NO ONE CAN HARM HER ANYMORE' DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?! YOU SHOULD'VE KICKED THAT GUNSHOT WOMAN BEFORE SHE COULD EVEN GLANCE AT ARIANA! NOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO US IF SHE SPREADS HOW UNSTABLE YOUR SISTER IS?! DO YOU FANCY MOVING TO ANOTHER HOUSE AGAIN, RIGHT AFTER WE JUST GOT SETTLED?!" His mother took deep, calming breaths to keep ahold of her emotions while Aberforth and Albus waited for her to recover patiently. When she did, she surprised them all by quickly kneeling and wrapping Aberforth into a fierce hug. Aberforth sat stock still as he took in what was happening while Albus stared at them with wide eyes, still looking quite comical with those glasses. "Uhh… mother?" Aberforth said awkwardly. "Did you swallow a piece of the Remembrall earlier or something?"

Albus snorted while his mother looked scandalized. "Of course not! I'm just sorry that I left you all alone to tend to your sister without even knowing what to do. And now I yelled at you…"

"It's okay mother! It's not like anything happened to me… But since you're here, what should we do about that Gunshot woman?"

"I will speak to her about the situation. Possibly Obliviate her if she's not trustworthy."

"And about Albus? What the heck happened to him? Those glasses look ridiculous!"

It's now Albus' turn to look scandalized. "Mother! You said I look alright!"

"Aberforth, stop it. Your brother almost became blind! You should be thankful he got away from that fate with only those glasses as a reminder."

"I bet he would go insane if it actually happened. He would never read his beloved books ever again!"

Albus glared. "Keep quiet Aberforth."

Aberforth stood up in his full height, which still dwarfed in comparison to Albus' height. "No, _you_ shut up Albus."

"BOYS!" Kendra yelled, and they both stiffened. "I can't believe you would fight in front of your mother! Apologize to each other right now!"

As Kendra expected, they both just glared daggers at each other, neither moving an inch. Kendra sighed in defeat, "Albus, go to your room. We'll buy your glasses later. Aberforth, go outside for a moment and take care of the goats. You will not go near each other the whole time, is that understood?"

No one put up an argument. They both just silently went their ways. Kendra slumped on the floor beside Ariana's sleeping form and clasped her hand in hers. She felt tears in the corner of her eyes and couldn't stop it when it began streaming down her face. She hastily wiped it away, knowing that it wasn't the time to show weakness. Her children needed her as much as she needed them. For now, she needed to meet with the Gunshot woman.

**~oOo~**

Meanwhile, Aberforth watched silently as Kendra finally broke under the pressure and wept. His lips thinned as he walked away from the scene, his own cheeks becoming wet. "It should stop raining already…" He muttered silently as he began milking the goats.


	9. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a certain Mathilda Gunshot?"

It was the next day, and Kendra immediately headed to the Gunshot's house to talk to the woman who spoke with Aberforth. She was apprehensive, rumors spread quickly after all. The woman might've already told others about Ariana's state. Kendra gave two sharp raps on the door and prepared herself on how she normally greeted outsiders: with a stern and serious demeanor.

The old lady who opened the door looked quite confused. "I am sorry, but I'm afraid I don't remember any Mathilda Gunshot here. Although there _is_ a Bathilda Bagshot."

"Oh? Will you let me speak with her?"

"She is right in front of you dear."

Kendra blinked once, quickly taking in the old woman before her. Aberforth said she was an old lady right? He must've misheard her name. At least she looked decent enough, but still, she had to make sure.

"Are you the woman who trespassed into our house yesterday and stunned my daughter?"

The old woman—Bathilda—just stared at her intently. Kendra waited for a few moments, projecting a stern façade to hide her uneasiness at her gaze. She almost sighed in relief when the old lady spoke again, "Yes, I am. Your son looked like he needed help, so I lent a hand. I apologize for barging into your house without notice though, but I am sure you would not like that episode getting to the neighbors."

"Of course not. That would be most dishonorable to our family name." She inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, at least their secret's still safe.

Bathilda smiled gently and her eyes briefly hinted that she knew something. Spoke too soon. "No need to act so high and mighty Mrs. Dumbledore, I know how much you and your husband loved that little girl of yours. I wouldn't delve deep into your private family matters without your permission though, so your secret's safe with me."

Kendra held her gaze, analyzing Bathilda intently. She looked sincere enough… and she could always Obliviate her when things go wrong…

"At last you smiled! It certainly suits you better than that scowl of yours. Come on in, would you like some tea?"

Kendra couldn't seem to remove the smile on her face. At last, she finally had someone to share this secret with. Someone who might know what to do with the situation more than her. She nodded politely, and Bathilda ushered her in the house, talking about random things on the way. It helped her mood quite a bit, and she exchanged a few words with her in return, planning to observe this woman more carefully before she jumps to conclusions.

**~oOo~**

_A few months later…_

The train whistled loudly in the distance, alerting all the students to the fact that the train is leaving shortly with or without them. The station was full of the sounds of laughter and tears, of goodbyes and farewells. Everyone was happy and excited, people are bustling back and forth, trying to deliver forgotten things to their relatives at the last minute. Families are hugging and crying happily, wishing their children good luck. It's all so lively that it seemed impossible for anyone to be sad. But there was one particular family who stood out, judging from their solemn and serious faces, they seemed terribly out of place. People gave them a wide berth, not wanting to be caught dead with this particular family. Everyone sent them glares of hate and disgust, and all the muggle families who were there easily sensed that something is wrong, and settled for avoiding them as well. One of them was clearly unhappy about this, but the other two remained stubbornly blank. All three were just silently staring at each other, like they have their own little world amidst the cheerful crowd.

People were too far away to make out any of the words they were saying, which was good enough for Albus. He hated eavesdroppers, who wants them? Especially now that they're discussing a sensitive topic they want no one to hear about.

"I still think I should've stayed with Ariana, mother. You can see Albus off by yourself anyway and I don't exactly trust that Mathilda woman."

"Aberforth, this discussion is not up for debate. You're already here and _Bathilda_ is already taking care of Ariana back home. She can be trusted, I'm sure of it. And as for Albus, you _are_ to see your own brother off as you will not be seeing much of him for a whole school year. Won't you miss him?"

"But I will see him again on Christmas anyway and he would most likely send us a whole bunch of letters everyday about all of his boring lessons. We won't exactly be missing on a lot!"

"Aberforth Dumbledore, apologize to your brother right now!"

*grumble* "… sorry _Albus."_

Albus sighed when he saw Aberforth's intense glare directed at him, now made clearer and brighter by his brand new glasses. He knew they weren't exactly on the best of terms, and he also knew that parting on that note would most likely make their already shaky relationship worse. But he also knew that he was no good at making peace with his highly antagonistic brother, and would most likely screw everything up, but he _was_ willing to try. For the sake of their mother.

Albus finally nodded and tried to flash him a smile not quite reaching his eyes. "Apology accepted Aberforth." But then he knew instantly that he made his already moody brother angrier. He didn't know what it is about him that was disliked by his brother, he seemed to get angry at everything Albus does, even the things he deemed as good ones. But he was still determined to make things right between them before the train leaves. "Thank you for at least coming to see me off," _even though it took a lot of persuasion in mother's part._ "I will leave mother and Ariana to your care. I trust you'll take good care of them until I get back. You're responsible now, and I hope you will help mother at anything to the best of your abilities." At his words, Aberforth's scowl just seemed to go deeper and deeper into his face until he was pretty sure it would leave a permanent mark. Aberforth didn't seem to care, so Albus continued, albeit softer and quieter, too low to be heard even by their mother. "Aberforth, take care of Ariana for me. _Please._ Promise me."

To his surprise, Aberforth's eyes seemed to soften a little. But it was quickly replaced by a cold glare that seemed to burn through everything. But strangely enough, Albus couldn't bring himself to care about the gaze currently burning a hole deep in his glasses. Just that tiny change in Aberforth's eyes made him realize that maybe, _just maybe,_ things will be alright between them soon, and this petty sibling rivalry is going to come to an end.

"Yeah yeah, but I would even if you didn't make me promise." Aberforth grumbled lowly, getting the hint and trying to keep their mother from hearing. "Just…" Here, he sighed in defeat and fidgeted, Albus trying all the while to suppress a smile at how adorably awkward Aberforth looked when he did that. He would probably kill him if he knew what his older brother was thinking, so he desperately schooled his expression to stay blank. Luckily, Aberforth didn't appear to notice and just continued his mumbling. "Just… take care and come back soon, okay?"

Now Albus barely managed to hide a grin threatening to take over his face, and judging by Aberforth's scowl, he wasn't doing a pretty good job of it. It probably killed Aberforth to say that. But Albus was delighted. This was the first time in a long time Aberforth ever acknowledged him without a sarcastic remark always tagged in the end of his sentences. It honestly made him feel better, knowing that they both at least tried, and that they'll be parting on good terms.

"I will. Thank you Aberforth." He told him sincerely. Aberforth just continued to scowl but he soon nodded in acknowledgment and began taking a few steps back. Now it was their mother's turn.

"Albus." Their mother, Kendra, slowly knelt in front of him, her beautiful brown eyes leveling with his own bright blue ones. Her gaze was filled with plenty of happiness and pride, though there was a hint of worry and guilt in there too. He noticed then that her eyes were quickly becoming glassy, and was caught unprepared when she suddenly hugged him. Albus glanced at Aberforth to see him watching with a grave expression, his face neutral and blank. Slowly, Albus brought his arms up and hugged her back, possibly even tighter than hers. Suddenly, the full implications of what was happening suddenly came crashing down on him, leaving him shocked and frozen.

He was really going to Hogwarts! The thing he had always dreamed of since his father told him entertaining stories all about his school days. He's going to a magical school, get sorted into one of the four houses (he's hoping for Gryffindor), sleep with people he'll hopefully become friends with, attend the lessons he spent the past few months reviewing about, and learn proper magic! He's positive that he's going to top everyone in their classes. He's going to be the best wizard there is!

And then maybe he could find a way to help out Ari.

No, he _will_ find a way.

Suddenly, he became aware of Kendra releasing him from her hug, holding his shoulders at arm's length. Once again, he was held in place by her gaze, only this time, his mother was smiling and tears were glittering in her eyes, only her proud outer façade preventing them from falling down completely lest someone sees.

"Words cannot describe how happy and proud I am right now, seeing my oldest son going off to Hogwarts. I know you've dreamed of this for a long time Albus," Albus felt his own eyes sting, but he didn't acknowledge it and tried his best to speak without stuttering. "T-Thank you mother. I'll do my best." Albus flashed her a shaky smile. "I'll make you and father proud."

Kendra only smiled. "You already have, Albus."

The train suddenly whistled loudly, making the Dumbledore family jump. _That train has the worst timing ever…_ Albus thought as he accepted another tight hug from his mother and a nod from Aberforth. For the first time in his life, he never wanted to separate from his only remaining family. He always wished to go to Hogwarts, so much that he nearly neglected both Aberforth and Ariana. But now it seemed small compared to everything that has happened.

"I'll miss you. All of you." Albus said and hurriedly turned away, trying not to let them see his tears. But judging from the quick glance at Aberforth, he still saw it. But strangely enough, he doesn't mind.

Albus entered the train and quickly broke into a run, trying to find an empty compartment before the train began moving. Most of them were already full and bustling of students, but thankfully, Albus found one that was occupied by only one student, his head bowed and his whole body completely covered by huge clothes, gloves, and a hat that no patch of skin was visible as far as the eye could see. Albus thought it was a little odd, but thought nothing of it and proceeded to ask for permission.

"Excuse me, can I stay here? All the compartments are full."

The boy jumped and almost raised his head, but stopped when he realized that it probably wasn't a good idea. He only nodded almost imperceptibly. Now Albus thought that was weird. He can't be _that_ shy he would hide his whole body and face from the world.

"Yeah, sure. Uh... go ahead." The boy mumbled and buried his head deeper in his nest of clothes. If he was extremely shy, Albus planned to make it his duty to bring him out of his shell.

Besides, it was a long train ride.

"Thank you." Albus smiled at him even though the boy can't see it and proceeded to the window, where he saw his mother and brother still standing among the throngs of people. He saw Aberforth staring at him, and Albus immediately smiled and waved slightly. Kendra smiled and nodded, instantly acknowledging him, while Aberforth, to Albus's surprise, waved.

Did Aberforth just _wave?!_ At _him?_ Albus couldn't believe it! His open jaw must've shown that because Aberforth instantly noticed and scowled.

Quickly trying to make up for that accidental mistake, even at the cost of his own pride, Albus waved more frantically, instantly ruining his ever polite and behaved image. Judging by Aberforth's own jaw, he was doing a pretty good job of it.

The train whistled yet again to signal the departure, cementing Albus's belief that it really _has_ the worst timing ever. The train slowly began to move, the loud whistle nearly beating the wild and tearful goodbyes of the students aboard. Albus didn't cheer or shout, he only watched as his family slowly began to disappear from the distance until they left the station completely.

It would be the last time they will ever see each other until Christmas later that year.

He misses them already.

"Is that the Dumbledores?"

Albus almost jumped for the second time that day. He completely forgot about the boy! He turned and saw the boy's head still bowed, but Albus could almost sense the questioning glance sent at him.

"Yes, they are."

Albus assumed a tense position and waited with bated breath, waited for the insults, the disgusted looks, the scathing remarks, the looks of pity, _anything_. Since that incident, their family has been the main subject for rumors, concerns, and gossips. None of them good. This boy is probably a pureblood or a half-blood, because even with all the rumors circulating around, no muggle-born should've recognized them almost instantly. But right now, Albus almost wished for a muggle-born, because if this boy ever showed him any of those looks, he's out of here. It's too early in the year to even think about fighting with someone.

But to his surprise, Albus saw none of those.

"Oh. Okay. I heard they're famous. Since you know them, I assume you're family?"

Now Albus was struck speechless. Practically everyone he meets gives him dirty looks and insults. This was entirely new. He wondered if he was only a half-blood, because no pureblood would ever act to him like that.

"Yes. They're my mother and younger brother."

"Then that makes you Albus Dumbledore, the eldest son right?"

Now that wasn't hardly surprising. Practically everyone knew who he is. The only difference was that the boy still hadn't lifted his head to look at him properly to suddenly make that assumption.

"Yes, that's me. May I ask who you are?" Albus asked politely. He might know his blood status judging by his family name.

"My name's Elphias. Elphias Doge."

Albus blinked. Doge. The Doges are a pureblood family. They're not biased or prejudiced, thank Merlin. They're one of the very few decent wizarding families out there. Maybe it wasn't much of a surprise to not hear a Doge insult a Dumbledore.

"Well, you already know my name Elphias, but it's nice to meet you." Albus smiled and held out a hand for him to shake. To his confusion, Elphias only shifted uncomfortably, his outstretched hand remaining untouched.

"Umm… not to offend you or anything, but I would prefer if you don't touch me." At this, Albus's eyebrows rose in confusion, irritation, and slightly, disappointment. Did this mean the Doges are perhaps a bit prejudiced?

As if Elphias knows what he was currently thinking, he hurriedly explained. "It's not because of you, I swear! It's actually because of… me…"

Albus's eyebrows went higher. "You?"

"Yes, me." He fidgeted in his seat, his clothes practically burying him. Now that he thought about it, why was Elphias covered in that much clothing anyway?

"I had Dragon Pox." Elphias mumbled. Albus's eyes widened.

_"Dragon Pox?"_

"Yeah, that." Slowly, Elphias raised his head and met Albus's confused gaze with his own, embarrassed ones. Quickly, Albus realized what the boy was talking about. Elphias's whole face was practically covered with pockmarks and his face has a definite greenish tinge to it, the obvious signs of someone recently diagnosed with Dragon Pox. Well that certainly explains the clothes.

What worries Albus is the fact that Dragon Pox is _highly contagious._

"But wait a minute, you said _had_." Albus pointed out.

"You're right. I said I _had_ Dragon Pox, so don't worry! Dragon Pox isn't contagious if I'm free of it. I'm freed several weeks ago, so it should be alright. But I guess you still won't be comfortable touching me…" He mumbled sadly.

But Albus surprised them both by quickly taking Elphias's hand in his own and shaking it.

"It's alright Elphias. Nice to meet you." Albus said sincerely and gave him a small smile. At this display of kindness, Elphias's whole green face lit up.

"T-Thank you Albus! You're the first one who ever stayed near me for that long. Much less touch me. Everyone else's been treating me like an outcast, though I couldn't blame them."

 _I know how you feel Elphias_. Albus couldn't help but think. They're both outcasts. Elphias because of his appearance and the Dragon Pox, and Albus because of his father's current reputation of being a Muggle-hater and a murderer. Never mind that his father did it out of revenge for what his sister had suffered.

Trying to banish those thoughts from his mind, he proceeded to smile sincerely at Elphias again. "Well, judging by our _situation_ right now, it would be foolish if we wouldn't be friends right?"

Judging by Elphias's face, he obviously caught his double meaning. But he said nothing of it and instead smiled and nodded eagerly. "I would like that Albus."

Albus laughed at his enthusiasm, and he instantly knew he found a good and loyal friend. "Well then, friends it is."


End file.
